


Several Weeks Later...

by geekmama



Series: Molly Hooper, Girl Detective [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Case Fic, Domestic Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 04:12:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8189387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekmama/pseuds/geekmama
Summary: “Sherlock! You need to get up. Greg says he’s been texting you this last half hour, there’s a case!”... Another bit of what is now, apparently, a series.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the "Moon" prompt.
> 
>  
> 
> ***************************************

 

“Sherlock! You need to get up. Greg says he’s been texting you this last half hour, there’s a case!”

Molly sounded far too chipper, and when she threw back the drapes to let in blinding sunshine, it was more than he could  bear.

“Who the devil is Greg, and why didn’t I realize you were a _morning person_ before accepting you as my acolyte-slash-paramour,” he groaned. “I _always_ miss something.”

And now she was clambering onto the bed to perch on her knees beside him. “It’s past ten o’clock, and since when do you sleep when _Lestrade_ has an interesting case for you?”

“Got the first text last night, It’s a three, a four at most, already solved it, it’s _BORING._ Now close the drapes before you go, there’s a good girl.”

“It has to be at least an eight! They suspect the victim may have had some severe, and perhaps pre-meditated, allergic reaction to some flowers -- there were a number of large vases of them in the flat, and some of the blooms are quite rare and unusual, according to Anderson. Greg’s had the body transported to Bart’s so I can do the post-mortem, and this is the perfect opportunity for you to teach me your method of analysing pollens and other botanical substances. I’ve already told Mike we’ll need the lab. We have to go to the flat, to see what’s there and take samples!”

Having managed to open his eyes a bit during this unconscionably enthusiastic recital, he now glared at her. “ _Anderson?_ ”.

“I’ve made you coffee,” she said, making an abysmal attempt to look sympathetic. Her underlying amusement was all too evident.

But he could smell the coffee, actually. And she did make it well, far better than John had ever managed.

He sighed. “My life was so much more restful when you were merely tongue-tied and mooning over me.”

She pursed her lips against a grin, leaned over and, instead of the expected kiss, drawled one (admittedly appropriate) word: “ _Booooring!_ ”

 

~.~


End file.
